


The Ruinded Princess of Ruin

by Mu_Setsumei_Uxukie



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Breast Reduction, Degradation, Downgrade, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Setsumei_Uxukie/pseuds/Mu_Setsumei_Uxukie
Summary: Why has no one thought of this before? I have no idea. Albion has noticed that Ddraig has awakened once more, but to his wielder's disappointment, the new Red Dragon Emperor was a weak excuse for a rival. So, he'll just have to content himself with destroying all those close to his rival until he can get a decent battle out of him...
Kudos: 5





	The Ruinded Princess of Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey. I decided to start moving some of my stories that are on HF over to AO3. This will likely be the first of many. It was one of the first erotic stories I created, and I made it out of, basically, a lack of other stories of its kind out there on the internet. There's not enough out there like it, which is sad, as I really like the premise of it, but there will be more like this if I have anything to say about it. Anyway, enough out of me, I hope you enjoy it.

Rias woke up half naked with a splitting pain in her head.

The first part of that wasn’t as weird as the second, as some might think.

She moaned in pain while rubbing her aching head with one hand, and used the other to sit up on the rickety mattress she was laying on. Looking around as the pain started to dull into a throb, she noticed she was in some kind of run-down shack of some kind that was barely twelve feet in width, and about only a foot would have separated her head from the ceiling had she been standing.

The wooden walls weren’t in the worst of shape, but she gave it only another year or two before they would start to rot, grow mold, and attract all sorts of disgusting insects with it, and, what she assumed to be, the living space she currently occupied was connected to the smallest kitchen she had ever bared witness to, with only a dirty sink, an oven that was outdated thirty years ago, and a few cabinets above the both of them to hold food. Looking to her side, she saw an old computer system on a desk she was sure would crumble if she touched it, with a wooden chair that was easily the most expensive thing in this place planted in front of it. Strangely, there was only one door in her sight, and it was open to reveal a bathroom with crusted white walls and a tiled floor that had seen better days with a small toilet and an equally small bathtub.

How anyone was supposed to enter(Or leave, in her case.) the place was a mystery to her, as there wasn’t even a window to sneak through, but she did know one thing. She pitied whoever had lived here last, as, because she really was a princess, she had never lived in a building even a minute percent as bad as this cabin.

But she had better things to worry about at the moment.

She couldn’t remember how she had gotten here(Nor why she was dressed in her skimpy purple bra and matching colored thong which might as well have not been there at all with how much it covered, as she was sure she went to bed naked last night…), as the last thing she remembered was her cute little pawn, Issei, breaking off her marriage to the pig of a Phenex, with her kissing him in her gratitude, then, when the events of the day caught up to her, she went to bed, and… Ended up here?

“Well, well, well. The little devil wakes up from her nap, hm?” Her head snapped to the kitchen, where a gray haired boy around her age leaned against the wall with a contemptuous smirk on his face, dressed in a suit the same color as his hair. “Who are you, are you the reason I’m here?” The red haired devil scowled and got up, not caring for her modesty with someone she considered an enemy only feet away from her. “Wow, when they told me you had astute powers of observation, I didn’t expect them to be THIS good.”

The Gremory heir didn’t like the sarcasm one bit, so she lifted her hand and prepared to blast him out of existence with her powers of destruction, but came up short when instead of a magic circle her hand just sparked a bit.

“Wha-” She looked, befuddled, at her hand and noticed that there was no magic circulating through it at all, then realized, like her hand, she couldn’t feel her reserves of magic at all throughout her body. “Yeah, it wouldn’t do for you have your magic, cupcake.” His insufferable smirk just increased in size. “Wouldn’t want you escaping yet, now would we?” She growled at him before turning sharply on her hell and smacking her right foot in a roundhouse kick at one of the walls, hoping to break it with her strength.

Then yelped in pain as her foot connected and did absolutely nothing to the wall, but nearly broke the bone in the appendage when it slammed into the iron wall disguised as almost rotting wood.

“Oh come on. Did you seriously believe I didn’t think about that before hand?” Rias just sucked in a breath and hopped on one foot as she tried to get feeling back in the other one, before slumping in defeat and landing back on the bed. “Who are you, what are you, and why am I here?” The gray haired boy just clicked his tongue and gave a once over to her body. “Me? You can just call me Vali. As for the last two questions, well- it just wouldn’t be any fun if I told you. All you need to know is you’re here, and you’re gonna STAY here, for about…” He trailed off as he counted to himself in his head. “Two-hundred and forty hours.”

Rias blinked at the weirdly specific number.

“You mean I’m here for ten days? And what, pray tell, do you want me to do in that time, and what are you going to do to me after?” He just glanced at her in boredom and shrugged. “Hell if I know. You can sit there and pleasure yourself for ten days straight for all I care, and after the times up, you’re free to go.” She didn’t think she heard right. “I’m free… To go? You mean I can just, leave?” “Yeah.” He stretched out a bit then relaxed as a white magical circle appeared under him. “What you do in that time is yours, and afterwards, you’re out. Not sure why, but that’s what the boss says. Though, if you’re looking into something to do, might I suggest taking a peek at the computer over there?”

With one last smirk in her direction, he disappeared in a burst of white light.

And thus, the crimson ruin princess was left to her thoughts. “Hmph. I’m sure you’ll let me go after doing absolutely nothing. They must be ransoming me to Sirzechs or something.” She huffed and crossed her arms under her rather large bust. “Guess I’m stuck here either way until something happens. Wonder what is on the computer, though, that they’d give me it?” Her gaze went to the worn piece of technology sitting on the desk. “Probably have some stupid program installed to hypnotize me, or something.” She snorted in amusement at such a thing before getting up and plopping herself down into the, surprisingly comfortable chair. “Oh well. What’s the harm in it? Might even be able to get actual internet off the thing to stave off the boredom that’s bound to come.”

Moving her right hand to the mouse, she jostled it a bit, and the dead screen suddenly came to life, showing a blue background that no doubt was supposed to be the sky, with white clouds dotting the screen every now and then. “They couldn’t have picked a better screen saver?” Glancing all around the screen, she furrowed her brows when she couldn’t find anything to indicate a web browser, and only saw one icon on the entire thing, which was a tiny red head with horns sticking out of it, in a bad rendition of what most humans thought the devil looked like in the bottom left hand corner.

She rolled her eyes at the cliche.

“Yeah, I get it. I’m the sister of the devil. Get over it.” Sighing in resignation, she clicked the icon, and tried to prepare herself for whatever it was they had set up for her.

But no matter how much she tried to prepare herself, she was still stumped when a porno popped up on the screen.

“I know he was kidding around when he said to pleasure myself for all ten days, but come on!” It wasn’t even good porn(Not that Rias would know anything about that… Cough.)! It looked like it was filmed in the 90’s, with static being prevalent every couple seconds, and it looked like it took place in the cheapest motel possible, with wallpaper being ripped everywhere, stains on the walls, and a terrible twin sized bed with… questionable substances covering the sheets at random intervals.

The actors were about as bad, too, with the man(Who was wearing a mask as if he was about to go skiing.) being rotound, at least two hundred and fifty pounds, hairy as all get out, and only an average sized cock(Not that Rias would know!), and the actress was possibly the flatest woman Rias had ever seen(And she’s seen Koneko.), with ratty brown hair, and was barely five feet, from her estimations.

She might have also been a prepubescent girl, as that would explain a few things(Like the mask…).

“Come on, slut.” The man spoke(He had a voice that one would expect from a father who liked to drink a bit too much.) to the lady as he sat on the edge of the bed and gripped the girls small head with his hand, and directed her towards his penis, which she started to suck eagerly. “This is absurd…” Rias muttered to herself. She watched as the woman stopped her sucking, and started to pump his rod instead, while licking the tip like a lollipop. The man was groaning with pleasure, and removed his hand from the brunette’s head to cup on of her non-existent boobs. “Your technique is perfect! And your body is just as exquisite as always.”

Rias, despite herself, couldn’t stop from reaching a hand to cup her own sizeable mounds. “Hmph, please. I would make for a far better partner than some sleazy back alley prostitute.” The video continued on, as the girl stopped her licking once more, as the man grunted and lifted the tiny female up and laid himself on the bed while laying her on top of himself, effectively putting the two in a 69 position. The girl continued her work on his shaft, but interrupted herself as a low moan escaped her mouth once the fat man gripped her ass and brought her pussy down to his lips where he started eating her out. 

“Mmm. I could eat and grope this ass all day!”

Rias looked positively affronted as the man continued to lavish the, in her eyes, inadequate woman with praise. “What could he possibly see in her? She’s as flat as a board!” As she continued to watch the two pleasure the other, however, she was feeling a strange tightness in her stomach, and her own sex organ was starting to throb. “Oh my god, this is actually turning me on!” She sounded aghast, but she didn’t stop the hand not groping her sizeable chest from reaching into her underwear and try to satiate her own sex.

She groaned in satisfaction as two of her fingers dipped in her honey pot, and lifted her head shakily to the screen to see what was going on, and wasn’t too surprised to see another change in position had taken place, and now the rather large man was rutting the moaning girl from behind in a position Rias couldn’t ever see lowering her pride to do. The man leaned forward over the mousy girls back, and reached an arm around her small body to grope at her chest once more. “Yeah, yeah, yeah!” 

The redhead was beside herself as she realized that it wasn’t either of the two on the screen that was chanting, but even as her voice betrayed her, she couldn’t stop the gutteral noise that left her body as she found her own release at the same time the hooded man emptied himself inside of his cumdump, staining both her underwear and the chair directly below her with her own juices.

Thankfully for the poor teenager, with what was possibly the biggest orgasm of her short life, most of the lust clouding her mind left as well, so she was able to gather the willpower to leave her heaving chest alone and close the video. “Ugh, I can’t believe that happened.” Shaking her head, she got up off the now sticky seat and made her way to the bathroom to clean up. “I am never watching porn again.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” The crimson ruin princess moaned as she used her hand to finger her drenched pussy while she sat once again by the desk and watched the video for the umpteenth time since she’s been trapped.

It’s been two days since that dreadful day she was captured, making this day three of ten for her, and even though she told herself she wouldn’t, she’s found herself absolutely obsessed with the porno.

You’d honestly be hard pressed to find a time where she wasn’t rubbing on off to the computer screen while the ‘adult film’ as Rias called it now was playing.

She watch with rapt anticipation as the fat man who she had come to view as relatively attractive picked up the mousy little girl, who Rias thought was looking much better as the days went by, once more and put her in a position so he could eat her out for the dozenth time at this point. “What I wouldn’t give for some of that attention right now.” She bit her lip and groped her left tit through her bra, quickly closing in on her nipple.

“Oooooooh!” She gave off a goofy grin as her hand twisted her nipple just right, and her hand found her sweet spot like it was wont to do inside her feminine canal, and she came with a gush as the man on the screen started to plow the increasingly attractive(In Rias’ mind.) girl from behind. “I keep getting worse with the timing. I want to cum the same time he does, but I just get so excited that I end up quiming before I can!” She withdrew her hand from her thong, which had started to become crusty with her dry juices from previous sessions, and lifted her hand to start licking away the remains of her own release off her hand, even as the other one left her breasts alone and start furiously flicking her clit, sending spasms across her body as she tried to get in another orgasm before the man in the video finished.

She moaned deliriously in delight as she sucked on her fingers like a baby does a nipple, and when the man finally creampied the young brunette, she let out a squeal as her hand pinched her sensitive button, making her quim herself once more.

She sighed in contentment as the video came to a close, making the video pop-up close and return to the main screen. She was about to get up and go make some food, or visit the bathroom(Where she would inevitably become too horny to handle and start masterbating in there, as well, to thoughts of the increasingly dashing looking man and the woman who was quickly becoming something of an idol to her fucking.), but was stopped when she noticed a new icon that had popped up directly above the original one at the bottom left corner of the computer.

“Another icon? What is this one to?” Filled with giddiness at the prospect of MORE videos like the first one, Rias didn’t hesitate to move the mouse and click the weird suction cup-esque image on the screen immediately.

She was disappointed, however, when a plain wall of text appeared in a new window taking up the top half the screen..

“Damn you, click bait!” Huffing, she crossed her arms under her abundant chest and read the writing. “‘Hello! We would like to thank you for being the first patient to try out the new program, Reduce! What does Reduce do, you might ask? Why, reduce, of course! Ever wanted a haircut, but didn’t want to bother getting up off your lazy ass and going to a barber? Just Reduce it then! Partner not liking that you’re a giant compared to them? Just Reduce your height a bit, and bingo-bango, you’re the new power couple of the year!’ Pfffft, right. Like you can just reduce something physical like your height!”

The bosom female just shook her head in disbelief.

“‘It will work for all types of things! Foot size, thigh width, tummy tucks, you name it, we Reduce it! All YOU have to do-’” Here, another window appeared, but instead of more words, two empty boxes to type information inside of were the only part of it, with large text above the boxes saying ‘REDUCE’ in black, bold letters. “‘-Is type in a subject in the left box, say, your breasts, or your bottom, then, in the right box, say how much you want to reduce, press that tricky little ‘Enter’ key, and boom! In one minute, or your money back, you will Reduce before your very eyes! So hop to it, and Reduce, Reduce, Reduce to your heart’s content!’ Suuuuuuure. What do they take me for, a chump?” Rias rolled her eyes. “This is obviously a scam, or some form of way to get blackmail on me. And I’ll prove it!”

Before she could even think things through, her hands moved and typed ‘Height’ in the left box, and ‘25 centimeters’ in the right, and hastily selected ‘Enter’ soon after.

“Hmph. I’d like to see them ‘Reduce’ me, if they dare.” Almost as if some deity(Obviously not God, because this was a devil we are talking about here.) had heard her say that, she yelped and jumped from her chair as a spike of… Something(She couldn’t quite place what the feeling was.) ripped through her body, and as she stared down at her body, she was shocked, horrified, and a little bit excited to see that her once long legs that ran for miles, were slowly dwindling in length, and that the space between her generous breasts and her most intimate place seemed to be shrinking.

“N-No way…” She was too shocked to do much else but speak(Not that she could do much about it anyway.) as she shrunk in height from an enviable 5’8 , with curves to match, to a size that made all her curves look as if she had gotten implants, at 4’10. “Look at me!” She was hysterical as she flopped back into her chair, and with the notable size difference, she actually had to sit straight up if she wanted to now be face-to-screen with the computer.

There wasn’t much to do now except look herself over, and she was very disappointed with what she saw.

It seemed that nothing else changed except her height, and that only really meant loss in length to her legs and a shortening in the torso, but that left her with feet that had no right being on her at her current size, and made her look like Sora from Kingdom Hearts, with unnaturally big feet on a short frame, and long, spindly arms from when she was 25 centimeters taller. Her breasts also were the same size still, as was her ass, and from her short time standing she could tell that her balance was off now, as her practically stubby legs couldn’t hold up the weight from her combined backside and front bumpers. Her hair was also now pooling in her seat alongside her behind, where before it was barely grazing it.

All-in-all, she looked and felt like one of those ‘Lolicons’.

“Dear Lucifer, I’m barely taller than Koneko. Akeno, Sona, even Asia has me beat in height!” And that statement brought her more arousal than it ever should have. She dipped her hand once more into her thong(It seems that her hips were still wide enough for the garment to be skin tight, along with her bra, although that one was rather loose in the shoulder department now.) and start finger blasting her own pussy. “Shit, this has me so hot!” She grunted as her fingers worked fast and hard to get her to(Yet another.) orgasm. “And if this program works on height, then what ELSE can it ‘Reduce’- no!”

She shook her head as some rationality came back to her(Although that didn’t stop her hand from continuing its work, nor the other one when it came up to grope at her breasts that appeared even larger on her now short frame.), and snapped out of her funk. “I don’t know if this is permanent, but I can live with being short if it is. I can’t possibly think about living the rest of my life being flat as a board!” She bit her lip to both conceal a long moan and get her mind back to the problem at hand as she hit her g-spot continuously with her middle finger. “No matter how sexy it sounds, or how… Tempting, it seems to be..” She cut herself off to yell as another release shook her body, making the already sticky chair that much worse and soaking her underpants to the brim with girl cum.

She laid there lifelessly for a few seconds, catching her breath, before stiffly standing and forcing her own feet to leave the computer alone to reach the kitchen. “Come on, Rias, just one more week, and you’re done! You won’t have to be here anymore, and, and you can experiment to your heart’s content on your OWN terms, and not theres! Yeah, just need to power through this week, and I’m in the clear.”

She cave three days later.

Sure, she had used it before the sixth day, but that was for her own benefit more for some kind of sexual kink. More just to even out the rest of her own body to fit the change in her body, like making her arms fit better, shortening her hair to a length befitting this height so that she wasn’t pooling in it every time she sat down, and shrinking her feet to near children’s sizes to fit her shorter legs.

But she finally caved.

Regular masterbation wasn’t doing it for her anymore, and watching the video only reminded her that she could become just like the woman that had slowly grown to become something Rias looked up to(In terms of body standards, at least.), so it was bound to come down to this some time, Rias just wanted to try it a little(And only a little!) to see what it was like. She wouldn’t flatten herself to a pancake, obviously, but, there were advantages to having a more reasonable bust size, just like there was to having a large quantity of size.

She kept trying to tell herself that the amount of boob she had now was killer on her back, and especially so now that she was near a third of a meter shorter than ever, and that she looked positively ridiculous with such large assets on such a small frame, but she really knew she was just doing it to satisfy her ever growing sexual appetite, and the kinks that went with them.

Such as shrinking your own tits.

“I measured myself-” Courtesy of the measuring tape that just so happened to be in one of the drawers in the desk that held the computer. “-And I’m 99 centimeters all the way across, and subtracting that from my under-bust, that would make me a… What did the Americans call it? An F-cup, I believe. So that makes me larger than the average in nearly any country, and especially so here in Japan, if I even am in Japan in any case, so a few centimeters shouldn’t really hurt, and I’d still be bigger than just about every other girl in any case, so I should be fine.”

She was absolutely nervous about what she was going to do, but that was outweighed by the lightheaded feeling she was getting in her head thinking about what she was about to do, and the sheer excitement and arousal kept her on her chosen path.

Her hand shaking, she typed in ‘Breasts’, then moved to the next box and contemplated what amount to take off. “How about, five centimeters? That would still make the twins enviable to just about everyone.” With her mind set, she released a shaky breath in her seat, and hastily clicked ‘Enter’ before she could chicken out, allowing the transaction to take place.

Looking down, she bit her lip in anticipation as her left hand was already fucking her dripping wet tunnel of love, and waited for the changes to take place.

She wasn’t disappointed.

She had taken off her bra to capture the full effect of the transformation, so when her chest suddenly tightened and felt like it was crushing itself back into her ribs, she hastened the pace of her masterbation ten fold. If she wasn’t looking properly, she wouldn’t have noticed anything amiss, but as it was, this was the exact thing she was looking for, and easily saw as her bountiful breasts very slowly lost some mass as the fat inside them disappeared to who-knows-where, which left her once enormous mammaries to fold in on itself just a tiny bit, leaving her with a still magnificent rack, but not as much as she once had.

“I-It actually happened.” She was in disbelief for a few seconds, before she reached over to the bed next to where she was sitting and retrieved her bra. Unclipping it, she withdrew her hand from her underwear and started to fit it on herself once more. The results left her hornier than ever, as the bra revealed what she thought had taken place, because the once form-fitting over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder now completely encompassed the sacks of fat, where it once only covered the bare minimum to be called decent.

“H-heh heh.” A wave of laughter suddenly hit her full force, making her giggle hysterically as her hand resumed its actions with fingering and her other came up to grope her new breasts with a zeal she hadn’t had since she first used her Powers of Destruction.

They were still too much to be called a handful, but where you could once press your hand into the flesh and have it push back plenty, now there definitely was not as much resistance. She twisted her nipples(Those hadn’t changed at all, and where they were once twin peaks on twin mountains, they looked much bigger on her smaller breasts.) to see if they were still sensitive, and was ecstatic to find they were, so she pulled it hard.

She was already worked up from just thinking about what was going to happen that it didn’t take much to send her over the edge, and that did it, so she came with a gush. Juices squirted even through her underwear as she howled in pleasure, never stopping her fingering or her nipple play as her orgasm played out.

The red haired devil panted as she finally came down from her high, the hand squeezing her breast lowering loosely as it hung at her side, but she kept the other rubbing her pussy lazily. “That… Was possibly the best orgasm I’ve had yet…” Or yet to come, she thought as her gaze drifted once more to the computer.

The voice in her head told her not to do it, it really did. But it was overlapped by an even bigger voice that was telling her to become flatter than even the woman that had become a role model for her in the porno.

So when she entered a number once again, she took off her bra and grinned down at her breasts as her expanse of cleavage dwindled down more and more until it rested at a more reasonably average size.

“Ha ha! I’m almost as large as Asia, now!” Her masterbating resumed with gusto once more, as her hand groped her breasts hard enough that she was sure there would be bruises across her alabaster skin later. And her bra now completely covered her breasts, and the cloth even deflated because her breasts didn’t reach the cups anymore. Seeing as it was just getting in the way now, she removed her bra and gazed at her new form in all its glory. 

She was right in her assumption that she was only as big as Asia now, and from the math, that now made her about 84 centimeters, which would be a C-cup. Granted, a rather large C-cup, but it was a large difference in the flowing F-cup she was mere minutes ago.

Her hips humped out, trying to get her fingers to go deeper than they were, and she palmed the dwindled sack of fat on her chest roughly, delighting in the fact that she could now hold the entire thing in her hand. “Yes, yes, yes!” Moaning, her fingers hit that delicate spot in her pussy once more, and she came with yet another gush.

She lifted her hand once more and licked her fingers clean, and when she looked down to her absolutely ruined thong(She hadn’t cleaned it at all, and she’d been masterbating non-stop since she’d been here, so the thing was dirty with all her fluids.), a light bulb flashed above her head.

Her tits weren’t the only thing she could shrink…

And it was with that thought that she typed in the magic program again, and stood up with an expectant grin as her fat looking ass slowly shrank in on itself, losing more and more mass as the thong became less and less tight until it might as well have been a pair of granny panties on her now small bum. Rias pursed her lips as the thong was still held in place by her abnormally large hips on her tiny frame, and decided to fix that, so in another few seconds, that was gone too, as her bones realigned themselves inside of her body to shrink her hips, and soon enough, like she had planned before, her thong fell down to the floor as her body could no longer wear it properly with her diminished sizes.

“Great!” She leaned down, noting with no small amount of joy that her breasts couldn’t hang as low as they used to, as she picked up the cum rag that was once her underwear and brought it up to her face. She looked at it fascinated, and she brought it closer to her face so she could give it a sniff, and became dazed by the sheer smell of herself on it. Without even thinking, she let her tongue out of her mouth and lapped at the damp region where she had recently cum.

It was only with a small amount of surprise after everything she’s done at this point that she found the taste to be intoxicating. Her small rump met back with the chair as she continued to sniff and lick the cloth, but she had to move around a bit to find a comfortable position for herself, as the once decent chair was now becoming somewhat of a bother for her ass now that she had nowhere near as much cushioning to sit on.

Eventually she settled down, and at that point she wanted access of both her appendages again, but she also wanted to bask in, well, herself still, so she threw all caution to the wind and simply put the garment around her head, with the part that once covered directly above her vagina now covering her nose and mouth, allowing her to sniff her own musk and lick at her juices, both old and new while she humped her hand and used her newly freed hand to cup her perfectly sized breasts.

She nearly purred in satisfaction as she finger fucked herself, groped her dwindled tits, and drowned in her own flavor.

Vali Lucifer whistled a small tune to himself as he teleported back into the cabin. “Well, it’s the tenth day, so you’re free to go.”

He, of course, was ignored, so he just studied the strange sight before him of Rias laying face down on the bed, absolutely naked.

Rias had gone overboard in the last few days. Her chest, which was a fine size even with the reductions in size, was now completely gone, and as he studied her pawing at a non-existent breast while pinching a nipple that didn’t look the right size on such a small size, he doubted they could even be considered A-cups anymore.

Even the cat/devil hybrid he had spied on had a bigger chest than her now.

Equally as small, however, was her butt, which was thrusting up in the air as her hand desperately fingered a pussy which had seen much better days, and was a grotesque purple from bruising it looked like. Probably over-masterbation. At any rate, the ass was so small that even without her pulling them apart, he could see her anus nice and clearly.

She seemed to have been unhappy about her height, as well, because she had shaved another third of a meter or so, and she easily looked like a prepubescent young girl who had found the joys of pleasuring themselves for the first time.

The only thing that set them apart was the crazed look in the redheads eyes as she panted like a dog in heat while an absolutely nasty thong sat centered on her head, making her look like she was about to go out spreading dirty jokes in the name of ‘SOX’.

“Hm. Can’t say I didn’t expect this, really.” The once voluptuous crimson ruin princess continued to ignore him as she kept feverishly trying to get off. “Well, my work here is done, then. Please enjoy the rest of your life, and on the behalf of ‘Reduction’ might I say that I hope you enjoy your ‘transaction’?”

With a smirk, he left as soon as he arrived, leaving the deranged girl to her activities.

“I wonder if I should catch anymore of my newly revealed rivals lovely ladies…?”


End file.
